1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to gymnastic training apparatus and more specifically to an apparatus useful for simulating parallel bars and exercises performed thereon.
2. Background Art
Lightweight rectangular blocks of covered plastic foam material are used as so-called spotting blocks on which instructors and coaches stand while aiding gymnasts in skills or while observing progressions of gymnasts.
Parallel bars have also long been used for gymnastic training particularly in men's gymnastics and typically comprise a pair of spaced apart, parallel wooden bars on metal supports. When using conventional parallel bars it has been the practice to cushion the floor beneath and alongside the bars so that the gymnast will have a cushioned surface below the bars in the event of a fall from the parallel bars.
The present invention recognizes that it would be desirable to modify the referred to spotting blocks to assume the form of a portable training apparatus simulating parallel bars that would enable a gymnast to simulate the type of exercise normally performed on parallel bars and that would also provide, in effect, a cushioned support on both sides of the simulated parallel bars in the event of a fall. The provision of such an apparatus thus becomes the principle object of the invention. Other objects will become apparent as the description proceeds.